Nameless as of yet
by weiss kittyn
Summary: A terrible tragedy threatens to tear Weiss and Schwarz apart at the seams, yet bring their members closer than ever. warnings: language is pretty severe...i updated this, so the mistakes have been fixed


Teaser for a Fanfic

Not sure where this came from… it just kinda sprung up from nowhere, really. Any who, I've got a list of titles here, I want to know what you all think of the fanfic, and a suggestion on which title you prefer would be cool too. I said this is a teaser, but really, it's the first chapter, so, just let me know what you think, okay?

PS: Soon (I hope) I will have an actual website where my fics and the fics of my friends (and anyone else who has good fics who asks) will be housed. - Wish me luck!

--

Pick a title, please!

--Wait for Tomorrow

--Long Farewell

--Feathers from the Sky

--In Shadows and Dust

--Seconds from the End

--Deceitful Memory

--

I updated this, so hopefully you'll be able to see the breaks in the fic. I noticed that the dividers I used didn't show up ... also, a line of schuldig's was in brackets, and didn't show up either, so i also put new brackets in there and hopefully you can see it now. ah. okies. chapter two coming soon.

--

Nagi cowered in his room. Schuldig and Crawford fought more often than they got along, these days, and it was starting to scare him. Especially now that they were yelling and not just speaking tersely or flinging hateful thoughts at each other. He'd never heard Crawford raise his voice to anyone but Weiss, and even then it wasn't a true shout. Not like now.

"YOU BASTARD! You NEARLY cost us the MISSION!"

'Saa. But I didn't. We still got away unscathed, and everyone's still in one piece."

"If you EVER do something like that again, I'll—"

"What, Braddy? What'll you do?"

Schuldig's voice sounded amused, and slightly condescending. He knew very well that Crawford could do very little to him, and from the noise Crawford made, he knew it, too. Usually, Nagi or Farfarello even, would be out there breaking the fight up, but tonight, neither of them cared to have their brains fried by an angry telepath. And Schuldig was indeed angry, something that frightened Nagi even more. Schuldig and Crawford could be assholes, and usually were, but rarely did either lose their temper.

Nagi didn't even know what they were fighting about. It had started earlier in the day, when he was at school, and had progressively gone downhill. His musings were interrupted by the unmistakable sound of a fist hitting flesh. Schuldig grunted, and there was a thud as he hit the wall behind him. Nagi cringed. 

Instead of the explosion he was expecting, the telepath merely stood, wiped his cheek, and stalked towards the door.

"I don't have to take this. Good bye, Bradley. I'll see you again this time next to never."

Crawford growled. "Don't even bother coming back and begging!"

"Saa… You WISH I would beg, scheissekopf!" The door slammed. Nagi was about to crawl out of hiding when he heard Crawford curse. Fluently. 

Chinese, Japanese, English, German, French, Spanish, and there his knowledge of the language coming out of Brad's mouth stopped. The door was ripped open, and Crawford yelled out.

"DON'T GO DRIVING! SCHULDIG! DON'T YOU DARE GET IN THAT CAR!"

A long, loud horn was his only response, then there was silence after the engine roared to life and sped away.

Nagi finally crept out of his room, silently. The house seemed abnormally quiet. It was because of this strange silence that he heard what he did. 

Someone was crying.

"Crawford?" He asked quietly, looking for the older man. He found him collapsed in a heap by the door, which was still open. His glasses were carelessly thrown to one side, and his knees were pulled up to his chest. His shoulders were shaking. 

"Crawford…?" Nagi asked again, kneeling beside him.

"He's going to crash…" Crawford whispered. "And it's my fault…" Nagi didn't know what to say or do. His hard-hearted, stick-up-the-ass, infallible leader was literally sobbing about the one person Nagi would have sworn he hated most in the world. None of Schwarz was very close with one another, and Nagi was the only one who seemed to view them as a family – twisted, but a family nonetheless. 

Much to his surprise, Crawford threw his arms around the young telekinetic, and held him tightly. 

"Nagi… I need him… If he dies… What'll I do?" 

"Shh… He's not going to die. He's too stubborn to die."

This earned a choked chuckle. "You're right. Oh god… I'm sorry…" He wiped his eyes, and pulled back. Nagi gave him a small smile. He looked like a teenager himself. His hair was mussed and his eyes were red. 

"Go wash your face, and we'll watch a movie until we hear from the police about the crash, okay?" Nagi stood, wiping his pants off. Crawford nodded. Halfway through the bathroom door, he paused.

"Nagi…?"

Nagi looked up.

"Thank you." The door closed behind him.

Nagi's smile widened. "You're welcome," he whispered.

--------

"You're just a child! YOU NEED TO BE IN SCHOOL!" Aya roared. 

"Don't you DARE tell me what I need, Ran Fujimiya! I know what I need and what I don't, and what I don't need is bullshit from assholes like you!" Omi shouted back. Ken turned the volume up on his soccer game, and Yohji turned his portable CD player up, readjusting the headphones. 

"You're seventeen!"

"I'm also an assassin, and one that's been doing this longer and better than you!" 

Ken winced. They'd been sniping at each other all day, and he was just waiting for it to come to blows. Weiss often fought within themselves, but Omi was usually the peacekeeper, the one who brought simmering tempers down. Aya's red-headed temper was flaring with hot predictability, but this time it had sparked Omi's ire, as well. Thunder rolled outside, and a flash of lighting heralded the power outage. A torrential downpour followed close on its heels. 

"GET OUT!" Oops. While he'd been thinking about the storm, the fight had carried on without him. 

"I WILL! AND I'M NOT COMING BACK! YOU CAN DO THE GODDAMN MISSIONS BY YOURSELF! AND WHILE I'M GONE, YOU AND YOUR STUPID SISTER CAN DO US ALL A FAVOR AND GO TO HELL!"

"-DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK ABOUT MY SISTER LIKE THAT YOU LITTLE TAKATORI-BASTARD!-" 

Ken gaped. Even Yohji looked surprised. The door slammed so hard it opened again, rain drenching the hallway. Omi started his motorcycle, and flew down the soaked streets. 

Yohji calmly put his music down, and stood up. He stretched, yawned, and walked over to Aya and shut the door. Aya was still glaring death at anything that came within his field of vision, and Yohji was no exception. Yohji put his cigarette out on the wall next to Aya's ear then calmly and rationally turned around and hit him as hard as he could.

--

Omi wasn't looking at the road, and even if he was, he wouldn't have been able to see it through his tears and the rain. His gaze was focused on nothing in particular, and all he cared about was getting far away from the Koneko as quickly as he could. Gunning the motor, he broke at least a hundred and thirty mph. He passed several cars, not paying attention to any of them, not caring what side of the road he drove on.

--

Schuldig fumed. That BASTARD! His cheek was already turning black and blue, and his eye was going to be a mess in the morning. He floored the gas, reveling in the way the speed thrilled him. The danger, the warning from Brad, none of those things mattered. All he cared about was the speed of the vehicle. 

Belatedly, he realized that his headlights were off, and though he was pissed, he didn't care to kill himself. He flicked them on, and had a half a second to realize he was on the wrong side of the road, and there was a motorcycle about two feet from his bumper. 

The impact nearly landed his motor in his lap. He slammed on the brakes, and twisted the steering wheel, trying desperately to get the car back under control. It fishtailed and wrapped around a tree. His legs pinned under the steering column, and bleeding from a cut on his head where his forehead became intimate with the wheel, he passed out, his brain already swelling under the pressure.

--

Omi couldn't hear anything but the sound of the blood pounding in his ears, and the wind rushing past him. Suddenly headlights filled his vision, and he was blinded by the sudden brightness. He tried to swerve the bike, but ended up crashing headlong into the other car. His bike went up and over the hood, spinning mid-air, sending him flying. While he was in the air, he watched the car go into a tailspin, and slam into a tree. The engine was smoking, but the driver wasn't moving. He hit the ground and rolled, his arm snapping and his legs getting sliced open from rocks and other broken items on the roadside. He hit a rock wall, shattering several more bones in his ribs and his shoulder blades, before falling limply to the ground.

A few feet away, his bike went up in flames.

------

Two o clock in the morning, a knock came at the door. Aya, Yohji, and Ken were still up, trying to talk, Aya through the fight. Aya got to the door first, and glowered at the uniformed police officer. 

"What?" He growled.

"I'm sorry to bother you so late… Is this the home of Tsukiyono Omi?" She looked intimidated.

"No." Aya nearly shut the door in her face, but Yohji dragged him back, and Ken took over. 

"Yes! Don't listen to him! Why? What's happened to Omi?"

"I'm very sorry… He's been in a car wreck. We're airlifting him to the hospital now."

Yohji's ears perked up. "Airlifting him? Why? Was it serious?"

The lady-cop nodded. "I'm sorry…" 

Aya, who had wriggled out of Yohji's arms, had turned the news on. A red car was wrapped around a tree almost encircling it completely. Firefighters were putting out the remains of the bike, and a paramedics team was lifting someone into the back of an ambulance on a stretcher.

Violet eyes went wide as the camera panned in on what had been Omi's bike. It was a mangled wreck. Behind him, Ken hit his knees, praying or crying he wasn't sure and didn't care. Yohji's cigarette tumbled from his jaw, which hung loose. 

"How… How can he be alive?"

The lady-cop cleared her throat. "He was thrown clear of the bike. Near as we can tell, one, or both of them were speeding, and wasn't on the right side of the road. The impact sent Omi's bike flying, and then the car hit the tree." 

Yohji showed her to the door. "Thank you for telling us. We'll be along to the hospital to see him shortly."

She paused. "I'm sorry. It … didn't look very promising for him. His injuries are so extensive. We have no way of knowing if he'll even survive the night. If he does, it will be a miracle."

"I see." He closed the door on her. Ken was still crying, and Aya was glaring stonily at the television. On the inside, he was tearing himself apart. His last words to Omi before he left was an insult… a terrible insult. Omi can't die… he thought. He CAN'T! I have to apologize for that!

-------

Nagi drove Crawford to the hospital, seeing as how the other man was in no shape to be driving. 

"I saw… I saw his car… In a tree. They had to cut him out of it; his legs were trapped by the steering column. It… was his fault… He didn't have his headlights on, and he was on the wrong side. He hit the motorcycle head on…" 

Crawford was practically raving now. His quiet conversation had been going on throughout the whole car-ride. Farfarello was subdued in the backseat, not causing any trouble, something Nagi was grateful for. Finally, they pulled up into the parking lot, and jumped out. Nagi practically ran for the doors. 

"A red-headed gaijin who was just in the car crash –" he started speedily. He didn't finish the sentence before the nurse on duty had the room number out. 

"307"

"Thank you!" He grabbed Crawford's hand, and yanked him into the elevator. Farfarello winked at her as he passed. 

/What a strange group. Three foreigners, and a young Japanese boy.../

-----

Schuldig was unconscious, but that did not mean that he was unaware. He felt them come in, felt their worry, and though he couldn't get more than a mental whisper out, he did. 

:I'm sorry...:

Crawford broke down anew, and Nagi and Farfarello sat in the extra chairs. Schuldig's mind went dark, and he went into complete sensory deprivation, unconscious on every level.

--

In the ER waiting room, Ken, Yohji, and Aya sat watching the news. The story of the crash played every five minutes, occasionally being updated as they learned more about what, exactly, had happened. 

A doctor in scrubs came out. "Friends of Omi Tsukiyono?" he asked, patiently. Ken leapt for him.

"How's Omi? Is he okay!"

"He's going into surgery right now. You're welcome to stay the night… An empty room will be given to you for resting."

Yohji held Ken down. "Why surgery? What's happened?"

The doctor sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

Unbeknownst to any, Nagi had slipped into the ER room to give Crawford and Schuldig some privacy. Farfarello had attacked the vending machines, looking for chewing gum. 

He sat down in an unused corner, away from the rest of Weiss, and listened in.

/What could Weiss be doing here? Did that little blonde get himself hurt on one of their 'missions'/ He thought haughtily to himself. The doctor began to speak.

"Omi was thrown from the motorcycle after the initial crash. We believe that the bike was tossed up over the hood of the impala, and exploded after hitting the ground after the car slammed into the tree. He's got a broken arm, a sprained ankle, several broken ribs, a punctured lung, and some internal bleeding. Shrapnel from the explosion dug into his body from his collar bone down to his thighs. He's going into surgery now to remove the shrapnel, repair the lung, and staunch the internal bleeding, and repair whatever was causing it. I'm sorry I can't tell you more… I'll be back when he's out, okay?"

Weiss grimly accepted the news, and Yohji pulled his cell phone out. 

"Manx? Turn on your television, please. And then come down to the hospital."

--

Nagi crept away just as silently as he had appeared. Schuldig had hit one of Weiss! And Omi's injuries were far, FAR worse than the telepath. The doctors wanted to keep him at the hospital until he awoke, and after to make sure there was no lasting damage to his brain. 

When he got back to the room, Farfarello was curled up on a chair, and Crawford was sitting next to Schuldig, who was still unconscious. 

"You never know how much they mean to you until they're gone…" He murmured as Nagi entered. 

"Schuldig nearly killed a member of Weiss." He said without preamble.

"What?" THAT got the bereft precognitive's attention.

Nagi repeated himself quietly, so as to not wake Farfarello. 

"What do you mean, he nearly killed a member of Weiss?" Crawford sounded upset. 

"Omi… Bombay… The little blonde one with the darts?" Crawford nodded. "He was the one Schuldig hit."

"How do you know?"

"I was wandering around, and I found the ER waiting room. Weiss is in there now. While I was in there, I heard the doctor explaining his injuries." Nagi recounted what he had heard. Crawford's eyes widened. 

"I see now," he murmured. Nagi gave him a questioning look. "I saw… You… sitting next to Siberian. I didn't understand it at first… Now I do. Remember when you once told me the only people on earth you did not seek revenge against, though you didn't understand it, was Weiss? I told you that we were destined to meet. I foresaw Weiss years before they, or Schwarz, had formed. I saw the fighting… And I also saw the two groups together. I think… It is time that I lay my shell to the side."

Nagi was exhausted and confused. "What?"

Crawford smiled. "Go to sleep, Nagi. I'll explain in the morning."

------------------

Soo. What do you think? Good, huh? Like I said, I don't know where it came from. My muse just kicked me in the head, and demanded that I write it. This is the first chapter. It also happens to be the only thing my muse wanted to see written. Let me know if you like it. I may be convinced to continue it.


End file.
